Present invention relates to hand held terminals and printers for hand held terminals. Hand held terminals which are generally portable and have a display and a key input which can be either manually actuated pushbutton keys or touch screen keys such as those used on a Palm computer. In order to print from a hand held terminals one may download the information to a host computer, some hand held terminals have an RS-232 communications port which enables data to be sent from the terminal to a printer by a cable and some terminals have a IR port that can communicate data to a printer.
Small printers have been available for terminals, these printers having a roll of paper which is fed through the printer during printing.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a sheet fed printer for a hand held terminal and in particular, a sheet fed printer which can either be connected to the housing of the terminal or be built into the housing of the terminal.
The sheet fed printer preferably receives sheets of paper fed one sheet at a time. Paper can be maintained in a stack or in a pad and each sheet is removed from the pad as necessary. The benefit of this printer is that paper can be easily stored separately from the terminal.
The device preferably uses the surface of at least one of a display and a keyboard to support the paper on before it is fed through the printer.
The printer is preferably a thermal printer, an inkjet printer, a bubblejet printer, an impact printer or similar printers which can be constructed to have similar height and width as a hand held terminal.